The Data Management and Analysis Core (DMAC) will be led ISytanley Azen, PhD, and the Associate Core Leaders will be Kiros Berhane, PhD and Chih-Ping Chou, PhD. This team of investigators will provide a broad array of expertise and support across the center activities in the general area of data management and statistical analysis. The Specific Aims of the DMAC are the following: 1) To provide data management and statistical support for Center research activities;2) To provide an interface between Center investigators and statistical resources;3) To train existing Center investigators and personnel, new investigators and trainees in principles of data management, biostatistics, clinical trials, longitudinal analysis, epidemiology and prevention research;4) To stimulate collaboration between statisticians and other investigators by providing a focal point for statisticians to discuss issues with investigators;and 5) To develop innovative methodological approaches arising from the research programs of the Center. All projects and pilot studies will utilize this Core.